Possessive Collection
by bluehyomi
Summary: Kumpulan cerita tentang sikap posesif seseorang terhadap orang terkasih
1. Prologue

Annyeong~ Lama tidak berjumpa! bluehyomi balik dengan cerita ber-rate T yang diharapkan memiliki kesan manis, bahagia, dan kecemburuan kkk.

Sebelumnya, untuk yang sudah memberi review, follow maupun favorite ff " _That's what you get_ ", Hyomi mau minta maaf banget karena gak bisa lanjutin FF tersebut:( FF tersebut hilang karena laptop Hyomi yang error, dan semua datanya kehapus:( Hyomi juga sadar udah nelantarin FF tersebut lama banget. Bahkan sampe 2 tahun ckckck. Maka dari itu, sekarang Hyomi balik lagi untuk minta maaf kepada readers yangㅡmungkinㅡmasih menanti FF bikinan Hyomi.

Di FF terbaru ini, Hyomi akan mem- _publish_ cerita-cerita tentang sikap posesif seseorang (yang mungkin akan lebih sering muncul dari para dominan) terhadap orang terkasih mereka. FF ini diharapkan akan di isi oleh berbagai _couple_ yang sedang Hyomi minati ataupun _couple-couple_ lain yang readers mau. FF ini Hyomi bikin dengan rate T di awal dan sepertinya, memiliki kemungkinan untuk berubah menjadi rate M sewaktu-waktu. Tergantung mood Hyomi dan tentu permintaan para readers hehe. Hyomi harap dengan FF baru ini, Hyomi bisa mendapatkan perhatian kembali dari para readers-deul. Oleh karena itu, mohon kerjasamanya dan tolong bimbing Hyomi menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dan handal dalam membuat FF :)

Salam hati biru,

bluehyomi


	2. TaeJin (T)

Chapter 1: TaeJin _couple_

Group: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan)

Disclaimer: Peran yang bersangkutan milik orang tua mereka, agensi mereka, dan Tuhan YME. Cerita seluruhnya _pure_ milik **bluehyomi**.

Rate: T

Summary: Cerita tentang sikap posesif seorang Kim Taehyung, kepada _hyung_ kesayangan-nya, Kim Seokjin.

Warning: _Typo everywhere_. Penulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik.

* * *

"Tunggu, aku siap-siap dulu"

"Apa?" Seokjin mengernyit heran.

"Kulihat kulkas kosong. Aku tau _hyung_ pasti akan ke supermarket untuk memenuhinya lagi. Jadi, tunggu sebentar, kita akan pergi bersama" Taehyung mengakatakannya dengan biasa. Tidak datar, dingin, maupun riang.

"Hah...baiklah" Seokjin menghela pasrah.

Padahal Ia sudah susah payah untuk terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan isi kulkas mereka. Tapi nyatanya, Taehyung mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Atau terlalu baik? Taehyung bahkan tau apa isi pikirannya hanya berdasarkan keadaan kulkas mereka. Ckck.

·

Entahlah, Seokjin merasa kalau akhir-akhir ini Taehyung lebih posesif terhadap dirinya. Sepertinya, semenjak hari itu. Semenjak hari dimana Ia terlalu dekat dengan member lain. Lebih tepatnya, Jimin dan Namjoon.

Saking dekatnya, bahkan Jimin secara tidak sadar mencium sekilas pipi Seokjin ketika Ia merasa sangatㅡterlaluㅡgemas dengan Seokjin ketika pipinya menggembung saat makan. Namjoon juga. Saking terpukaunya Ia dengan wajah indah Seokjin, pelukan erat yang sarat akan kekaguman danㅡmungkinㅡrasa sayang, menghantam tubuh sempurna Seokjin hingga sang empu merasa oksigen perlahan menjauh darinya.

Ya, sepertinya semenjak itu. Semenjak hal yang menurut Seokjin 'ungkapan rasa sayang' itu terjadi, Taehyung menjadi sangatㅡamatㅡposesif terhadap dirinya. Karena pada kenyataannya, dua kejadian tak terharapakan tersebut, merupakan hal yang sangat dirutuk oleh Taehyung.

·

" _Kajja_ "

Taehyung langsung mengamit lengan Seokjin ketika Ia keluar dari kamar berbaginya dengan Hoseok. Seokjin sendiri sudah cukup rapih karna memang ketika Taehyung menyuruhnya menunggu tadi, Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Mandi, lebih mudahnya.

·

"Eum...Taetae"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau melepas genggaman tanganmu sebentar? Aku ingin mengambil _kitchen towel_ yang ada diatas sana"

Seokjin memasang tampang memohon, berharap Taehyung akan benar melepaskan gengaman tangannya, barang sedetik saja. Karena ya, semenjak mereka sampai di pusat perbelanjaan yang biasa mereka datangi, Taehyung terus saja menggenggam tangan Seokjin erat seakan tidak pernah mau melepaskannya.

"Biar aku yang ambilkan"

Taehyung kemudian hanya mengganti bentuk genggamannya menjadi mengamit lengan Seokjin ke sikunya, dan menjulurkan tangannya keatas untuk mengambil _kitchen towel_ yang diinginkan Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya meringis dalam hati. Astaga, apakah harus sampai seperti ini? Bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil barang pun, Taehyung tidak mengizinkannya? Maksudnya, berdasarkan pergerakan dan kata-kata Taehyung tadi, secara tidak langsung Ia memang tidak mengizinkan Seokjin untuk lepas darinya bukan? Walau hanya untuk beberapa detik.

"Apalagi yang kau butuhkan, _hyung_?"

Taehyung bertanya setelah Ia mengganti bentuk genggaman tangannya seperti semula. Menampilkan wajah bertanya tanpa dosa seakan tidak menghiraukan ekspresi meringis Seokjin yang terlihat sekilas olehnya.

Ya, hanya sekilas. Karena Seokjin tidak mau terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Taehyung. Bagaimanapun juga, namja yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu merupakan kekasih tampannya, yang selalu mencurahkan seluruh rasa cintanya di setiap detik kehidupan Seokjin.

"Eung? Eum...makanan ringan. Kita membutuhkan makanan ringan" Seokjin tersadar dari pikiran mirisnya ketika Taehyung bertanya padanya.

"Makanan ringan? Baiklah, _kajja_!"

Taehyung menarik tangan Seokjin dengan senyuman lucu seperti anak kecil menuju pemberhentian selanjutnya. Terlihat antusias terlebih karena Seokjin membalas genggaman tangannya. Genggaman posesifnya.

·

"Kami pulang~"

Taehyung dan Seokjin sudah kembali dari aktivitas berbelanja mereka. Barang bawaan mereka cukup banyak, hingga Seokjin masih harus membawa sekitar tiga kantung plastik walaupun Taehyung sudah mebawa empat kantung plastik.

" _Eoh_ , _hyung_ sudah kembali? Astaga, banyak sekali belanjaannya!"

Jimin yang saat itu sedang lewat depan pintu ketika couple TaeJin kembali, langsung menghampiri mereka dan mencoba membantu membawa barang belanjaan.

"Sini _hyung_ biar Jimin bantu. Ugh, kau terlihat lelah sekali"

Semua belanjaan yang tadinya berada di tangan Seokjin pun segera berpindah alih kepada Jimin. Tetapi, tidak hanya sekedar membantu membawa barang belanjaan, Jimin juga membantu menyeka keringat yang mengalir pelan di pelipis Seokjin juga dagu Seokjin. Menyekanya menggunakan bajunya yang Ia angkat sedikit dan perlahan meraba wajah halus Seokjin.

Taehyung yang melihat adegan tersebut pun hanya bisa mendelik dan berdecih pelan. Kedua tangannya masih penuh dengan barang belanjaan, sehingga Ia tidak bisa menarik Seokjin agar tidak disentuh oleh Jimin. Alhasil, death glare pun diberikannya kepada Jimin yang tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Seokjin sendiri juga hanya diam ketika Jimin menyeka keringatnya. Ia terlalu lelah dan merasa panas karena cuaca diluar memang sedang terik. Taehyung yang sedari tadi masih disampingnya pun tidak Ia hiraukan dan lebih memilih menikmati perhatian lembut dari dongsaeng ber pipi _chubby_ nya.

"Ya, Park Jimin! Kau tidak lihat bawaanku lebih banyak daripada Seokjin _hyung_? Kenapa kau hanya membantu Seokjin _hyung_?" Tae _hyung_ bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar sewot dan bibir yang mencebik kesal.

" _Eoh_? Kau kan kuat Taehyung, untuk apa aku membantumu? Lebih baik aku membantu Jinnie _hyung_ yang terlihat lebih lelah dibanding kau. Lagipula, Jinnie _hyung_ itu manis sekali, jadi aku tidak tega jika harus melihatnya membawa banyak barang belanjaan, hehe"

Taehyung kembali mendelik dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jimin. Apa itu tadi?! Ia memanggil Seokjin _hyung_ -nya manis? Manis?! Seokjin _hyung_ -NYA?! Oh, tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tidak ada yang boleh memanggil Seokjin _hyung_ -nya manis dan memberikan perhatian yang lebih selain dirinya. Kim Seokjin itu milik Kim Taehyung. Hanya milim Kim Taehyung seorang, bukan yang lain.

"Apa?! Ya! Kau ingin mati eoh, Park Jimin?! Seokjin _hyung_ itu milikku!"

Dan kemudian, semua barang belanjaan yang Ia genggam pun Ia jatuhkan begitu saja ke lantai dan menarik Seokjin kedalam pelukannya. Membawanya ke kamar berbaginya dengan Hoseok tanpa menghiraukan Jimin yang protes karena tidak bisa lagi menyentuh wajah halus Seokjin.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Aku belum selesai menyeka keringat Jinnie _hyung_! Ya!"

"Seka saja air liur mu itu! Kau terlihat menjijikkan karena menatap Seokjin _hyung_ ku dengan nafsu"

BLAM!

Dan dengan suara bantingan pintu tersebut, hilang lah sudah sosok Seokjin dan Taehyung dari pengelihatan Jimin. Ia kemudian hanya mendecih sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Huh, dasar posesif!" Ia melirik semua barang belanjaan yang terdampar dan mencoba membawa semuanya dengan susah payah.

·

"Taetae, astaga, kau kenapa eoh?" Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya mengeluarkn suaranya. Ia memandang heran kepada kekasih tampannya yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ish, _hyung_! Kenapa _hyung_ diam saja ketika si bantet itu menyentuh wajah _hyung_?! _Hyung_ suka dengan perlakuannya yang sok lembut itu eoh?!" Taehyung masih sewot ketika mereka sudah di dalam kamar dan duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap tajam kepada Seokjin di hadapannya.

Ia memasang wajah sebal dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya memancarkan sikap kecemburuan kepada Seokjin yang melongo melihatnya.

"Apa? Maksudmu apa Taetae? _Hyung_ hanya kelelahan tadi dan tidak bisa banyak bereaksi ketika Jimin menyeka keringat _hyung_ "

Seokjin mendesah pelan karena sikap cemburu Taehyung. Sebenarnya ia terkekeh di dalam hatinya karena Taehyung terlihat lucu ketika sedang cemburu seperti ini. Ugh, Ia ingin mencubit dua pipi yang sedang menggembung itu rasanya! Kkk

Ia pun perlahan berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan duduk di samping kekasih tampannya itu. Mencoba me _ne_ nangkan dan bersikap lembut agar dongsaeng tersayangnya tersebut tidak semakin merajuk.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka melihat _hyung_ terlalu dekat dengan member lain! Terlebih dengan si Park Bantet Jimin itu!"

"Kau cemburu, _eoh_?"

"Tentu saja! Seokjin _hyung_ hanya milikku, bukan yang lain! Jadi hanya aku yang boleh bersikap manis terhadap _hyung_ dan _hyung_ juga hanya boleh bersikap manis kepadaku"

"Mwo? Mana bisa seperti itu? _Hyung_ kan juga harus merawat dongsaeng-dongsaeng _hyung_ yang lain di dorm ini. _Hyung_ yang tertua, kau ingat?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Semuanya kan tau kalu Seokjin _hyung_ milikku. Jadi seharusnya mereka tidak macam-macam dengan _hyung_ "

Seokjin kemudian hanya bisa terkekeh karena ungkapan kata-kata kecemburuan Taehyung.

"Hah...baiklah-baiklah, _hyung_ minta maaf _ne_?"

Chu~

Seokjin mencium sekilas pipi menggembung Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ ku maafkan kalau _hyung_ menuruti syaratku" masih merajuk ternyata, ckck.

"Apa itu?"

" _Hyung_ tidak boleh terlalu dekat lagi dengan member lain. Tidak, bukan hanya member, tetapi dengan orang lain juga. _Hyung_ tidak boleh memberikan senyuman manis _hyung_ kepada orang lain. Tidak boleh bercengkrama dengan orang lain terlalu lama, memberikan perhatian berlebihan, mengelus kepala orang lain, berpelukan dengan orang lain, berjabat tangan dengan orang lain, menyapa orang lain, dan bahkan melirik orang lain. _Hyung_ hanya boleh bercengkrama denganku. Bersentuhan denganku, berpelukan denganku, mengelus kepalaku, menciumku, menyapaku, dan melirikku"

Taehyung mengatakannya dengan lancar sambil menatap lurus ke mata Seokjin. Ekspresinya terlihat serius dengan alis yang sedikit bertaut karena perasaan kesalnya tadi masih terasa. Intinya, Ia masih merajuk walau ketika Ia menyebutkan semua syarat-syarat kekanakannya tersebut kepada Seokjin.

Seokjin sendiri hanya melongo parah mendengar semua persyaratan Taehyung.

"Apa? Ya, Taetae! Syarat macam apa itu? Kalau begitu berarti intinya _hyung_ tidak boleh berkomunikasi dengan yang lain dong?!" Seokjin protes setelah Taehyung selesai berbicara.

"Memang, _hyung_ hanya boleh berkomunikasi denganku. _Hyung_ kan milik-KU" Taehyung me _ne_ kan kata-kata terakhirnya agar Seokjin mengerti maskudnya.

"Tapi tidak bisa begitu Taetae, _hyung_ kan juga butuh berkomunikasi dengan yang lain. Kalau manager _hyung_ ingin berbicara dengan _hyung_ bagaimana? Kalau orang tua _hyung_ merindukan _hyung_ bagaimana? Masa _hyung_ tidak boleh berkomunikasi juga dengan mereka?"

"Hmm...baik, pengecualian untuk dua hal tersebut"

"Tapi Taetae, _hyung_ juga masih butuh untuk berkomunikasi dengan yang lain, tidak hanya dengan manager _hyung_ dan orang tua _hyung_. Kurangi syarat-syaratmu, _ne_?" Seokjin mencoba ber _ne_ goisasi. Ia menampilkan ekspresi memohonnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung. Ia bahkan sudah menampilkan aegyo nya kepada Taehyung.

" _Aniya_ , pokoknya aku hanya memberikan pengecualian untuk dua hal tersebut. Masalah berkomunikasi dengan yang lain, _hyung_ bisa menggunakan ku sebagai perantara. _Hyung_ cukup memberitahuku apa yang ingin _hyung_ katakan, dan aku akan menyampaikannya kepada mereka. Mudah bukan?" Taehyung tetap kekeh dengan persyaratannya.

"Ish, mana bisa begitu. Untuk apa _hyung_ diberikan mulut kalau tidak digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan yang lain?"

" _Hyung_ bisa menggunakannya untuk menciumku"

"Ya, Kim Taehyung!"

" _Ne_ , _nae_ princess?"

"Aish...Taetae, _hyung_ mohon~" Seokjin meningkatkan intensitas aegyo nya. Siapa tau Taehyung akan sedikit luluh.

"A, a. Jangan menunjukkan ekspresi itu _hyung_ , tidak akan mempan. Atau _hyung_ sedang mencoba menggodaku, _eoh_?" Taehyung kemudian menunjukkan senyum miringnya.

" _Aniya_! Siapa yang sedang menggodamu pabo!" kini gantian Seokjin yang merajuk. Ia kemudian melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Taehyung dan mendekapkannya di depan dada. Ia juga mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya, yang nyatanya memang terlihat menggoda.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menuruti semua persyaratanmu!" Seokjin kembali protes.

"Terserah _hyung_ , _hyung_ mau menurutinya atau tidak. Tapi perlu _hyung_ tau, kalau _hyung_ tidak menuruti ataupun melanggar semua persyaratanku, ku pastikan _hyung_ akan menyesal. Dan kupastikan, _hyung_ pasti tidak akan mau me _ne_ rima 'hukuman' yang akan ku berikan sebagai konsekuensinya" Tae _hyung_ masih dengan senyum miringnya.

"Hu-hukuman?" Seokjin tergagap mendengar ancaman Taehyung.

"Sekarang terserah _hyung_ mau memilih yang mana. Menuruti semua persayaratanku dan hidup tentram denganku, atau menolaknya dan berakhir 'tersiksa' dibawah tubuhku"

"A-apa?! Y-ya! _Andwaeyo_!" Seokjin panik mendengar ancaman Taehyung yang lain.

"Ku beri waktu sepuluh detik untuk me _ne_ ntukkan pilihannya. Satu...dua..."

"Tu-tunggu dulu Taetae..."

"...tiga..."

"Aku butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh detik Taetae"

"...empat...lima..."

"Taetae~"

"...enam...lebih baik kau segera me _ne_ ntukkan pilihanmua sebelum waktumu habis _hyung_. Tujuh..."

Apa yang harus Seokjin lakukan? Ia bingung. Menuruti semua persyaratan Taehyung berarti Ia akan sangat terbatasi untuk berkomunikasi dengan yang lain. Tetapi tidak menurutinya juga berarti Ia tidak akan selamat dari amarah Taehyung dan berakhir tidak dapat berjalan selama entah hanya Tuhan yang tau. Ia bergidik memikirkannya. Ugh, sungguh pilihan yang sulit.

"Tapiㅡ"

"...delapan..."

"Taetae!"

"...sembilan... sepuㅡ"

"Ba-baiklah! Hyung akan menuruti semua persyaratanmu. Puas?!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Seokjin hanya bisa menuruti semua persyaratan Taehyung. Ia pasrah, karena Ia masih mau dapat berjalan dengan lancar dan melihat indahnya dunia diluar sana. Ya, walaupun tidak seindah seperti sebelumnya karena setelah ini, Ia tidak akan dapat berkomunikasi dengan orang lain secara bebas. Ada syarat-syarat konyol Taehyungㅡmenurutnyaㅡyang harus Ia turuti.

"Nah, kalau begini kan enak. Tidak sulit kan _hyung_? Tenang saja, _hyung_ pasti akan bahagia kalau _hyung_ menuruti semua syaratku" Tae _hyung_ hanya tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Seokjin dengan bahagia. Ia menampilkan senyum kemenangannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Seokjin sekilas.

' _Dan berakhir terkapar dikasur kalau aku tidak menurutinya_ ' _inner_ Seokjin sewot.

"Aku membencimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_ "

Chu~

Taehyung mengecup bibir Seokjin. Senyumannya semakin lebar karena setelah ini, Seokjin _hyung_ -nya hanya akan meliriknya. Dan juga, Ia tidak perlu lagi repot-repot merasa cemburu ketika Seokjin bercengkrama dengan yang lain, karena dengan ancaman yang telah Ia berikan, Seokjin pasti tidak akan berani melanggarnya. Sekalipun Seokjin melanggarnya, toh, Ia sendiri juga yang akan tersiksa. Dan lagi-lagi, berakhir dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum 'puas'. Karena pada dasarnya, Kim Seokjin memang milik seorang Kim Taehyung, bukan?

Oh, sungguh indah kehidupan seorang Kim Taehyung~ kkk

* * *

Chapter 1 Hyomi isi dengan TaeJin _couple_ sebagai permulaan. TaeJin/JinV _couple_ memang merupakan salah satu dari sekian _pair_ yang Hyomi suka. Hyomi selalu gemes kalo ngeliat mereka berdua hehe. Dan seperti biasa, masih banyak typo bertebaran dan penulisan yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Hyomi harap chapter 1 ini cukup menarik perhatian _readers-deul_. Maka dari itu, mohon kerjasamanya untuk memberikan respon, _readers-deul_. Tolong bimbing Hyomi untuk menjadi yang lebih baik. Segala bentuk _review_ akan coba Hyomi terima, sekalipun itu kritikan pedas. Selama kritikan tersebut membantu membangun kemampuan menulis dan berpikir Hyomi, Hyomi akan coba menerimanya. Karena bagaimanapun, Hyomi akan tetap menulis FF lainnya kalau _readers-deul_ juga memberikan respon terhadap FF Hyomi:)

Salam hati biru,

bluehyomi


	3. ChanBaek (T)

Chapter 2: ChanBaek _couple (drabble)_

Group: EXO

Disclaimer: Peran yang bersangkutan milik orang tua mereka, agensi mereka, dan Tuhan YME. Cerita seluruhnya _pure_ milik **bluehyomi**.

Rate: T

Summary: Cerita tentang sikap posesif serta kecemburuan seorang Park Chanyeol, kepada kekasih mungil _-_ nya, Byun Baekhyun.

Warning: _Typo everywhere_. Penulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik.

* * *

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin. Serius dan ketus juga terkandung di dalamnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di dalam kamar berbagi mereka. Baekhyun sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang sedari tadi memainkan ujung bajunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan yang disedekap di depan dada. Tatapannya tajam mengarah pada objek mungil yang sedang pundung di depannya.

Bisa di bilang, saat ini mereka sedang tidak memiliki hubungan yang harmonis seperti biasanya. Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu hal yang padahal sudah jelas Ia tahu, bahwa Chanyeol akan sangat marah karena hal tersebut. Ya, mereka sedang membicarakan tentang artikel yang mengatakan bahwa pasangan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon masih memiliki hubungan setelah sebelumnya ada isu yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah berpisah.

Well, walaupun artikel tersebut juga bisa dibilang sebagai isu, tetapi tetap saja Chanyeol tidak suka melihatnya, apalagi membacanya. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak menyukai Taeyeon. Bagaimana bisa Ia membenci _sunbae_ yang selama ini sudah sangat baik terhadap dirinya dan seluruh _bandmate_ nya? Taeyeon merupakan salah satu _sunbae_ EXO yang sangat baik dan perhatian kepada para _hoobae_ nya. Jadi, mana bisa Chanyeol memendam rasa benci terhadapnya?

"Tidak bisa berbicara?" Chanyeol menuntut jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Memang, satu-satunya masalah yang ada disiniㅡmenurut Chanyeolㅡadalah Baekhyun. _Namja_ yang gemar memakai _eyeliner_ tersebutlah yang telah menggali kuburannya sendiri. Baekhyun tertangkap basah sedang 'berkencan' dengan Taeyeon ketika Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu hal yang ganjil.

Tiga hari sebelum artikel tentang 'pasangan Baekhyun-Taeyeon masih menjalin kasih' keluar, Baekhyun meminta izin kepada para member EXO bahwa Ia akan pergi mengunjungi orang tua nya selama dua hari. Saat itu Chanyeol masih belum bangun karena Baekhyun meminta izin pada pukul tujuh pagi, tentu saja Chanyeol masih bermanja-manja ria dengan kasur dan selimut hangatnya.

Lalu saat pukul sepuluh pagi, ketika Chanyeol bangun dan mencari keberadaan kekasih mungilnya itu, Kyungsoo dengan heran memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun pergi mengunjungi orang tuanya selama dua hari. Tentu saja Kyungsoo heran, karena biasanya, justru Chanyeol lah yang pasti orang pertama yang mengetahui segala informasi tentang Baekhyun-nya. Termasuk pergi kemana dan akan kembali kapan. Tetapi sekarang, justru Chanyeol tidak mengetahui tujuan Baekhyun sama sekali.

Tidak hanya itu, saat Baekhyun sudah kembali dari 'kunjungannya', Ia juga kerap kali bertingkah aneh. Seperti tidak terlalu bermanja-manja kepada Chanyeol, lebih sering memperhatikan handphone-nya, lebih acuh terhadap pangilan Chanyeol, dan lain sebagainya. Hingga suatu hari Chanyeol menemukan 'bukti kuat' kalau kekasih mungilnya itu masih 'menjalin kasih' dengan _sunbae-_ nya. Bukti tersebut adalah sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Taeyeon kepada Baekhyun yang berisi,

 _From: Taengoo Noona 3_

 _To: Byun Baekhyun_

" _Kau serius ingin tetap menjalankan drama mu ini? Kau yakin Chanyeol tidak akan kenapa-napa? Karna serius, aku tidak mau mengecewakan siapapun termasuk Chanyeol dan semua fans mu maupun fans ku. Ku ingatkan sekali lagi Baek, kalau nanti Chanyeol sampai tahu mengenai drama mu ini dan kau mendapatkan 'masalah', aku tidak mau ikut bertanggung jawab. Aku sudah cukup bertanggung jawab dengan menerima semua kritikan netizen serta fans mu"_

Dan ditambah dengan artikel laknat yang juga Chanyeol temukan di internet, maka cukup sudah Chanyeol bersabar dengan tingkah kekasih mungil nan nakal-nya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, sesaat setelah Ia ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol menuju kamar berbagi mereka, maka di saat itu juga Ia menyadari bahwa Ia telah bermain api dengan orang yang salah.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun dengan rela melakukan drama tersebut. Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya ingin menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang belakangan ini justru menjadi lebih dekat dan perhatian dengan _sunbae-sunbae_ -nya yang lain ketimbang kepada dirinya. Ia tentu juga rindu dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang sebelumnya selalu diberikan Chanyeol kepada dirinya.

Tetapi ayolah Baekhyun, kau sendiri tahu dengan jelas kalau kekasihmu itu sangatlah posesif terhadap dirimu. Kau bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk hanya sekedar meminum kopi di cafe sebrang dorm sendirian. Apa kau tidak ingat saat Chanyeol menghukummu karna kau terlalu bermanja dengan Kyungsoo? Apa kau tidak ingat saat Chanyeol menghukummu karna kau tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu untuk pergi ke sebuah mini market bersama Sehun? Apa kau tidak ingat saat lagi-lagi, Chanyeol mengkummu hanya karna seorang fans membelai rambutmu serta mencubit gemas pipimu saat acara _fansign_? Kalau kau benar tidak ingat mengenai semua hal tersebut, maka sungguh Byun Baekhyun, daya ingatmu benar-benar dibawah standar.

Tapi apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Bubur juga sudah ditelan dengan lancar. Maka kini, yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah mengalah, dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya. Karna mau tidak mau, Byun Baekhyun harus selalu siap dengan segala bentuk dan macam 'hukuman' seorang Park Chanyeol.

- _Kkeut_!-

* * *

Annyeong! Hyomi baru balik lagi setelah kemalasan menyerang Hyomi, hehe. Kali ini _drabble_ posesif pasangan ChanBaek request-an herocuteizumi. Maaf kalo Hyomi lama banget _update_ FF-nya dan ternyata ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan. Hyomi janji bakal lebih giat dan serius lagi dalam membuat FF-FF lainnya^^

Dan untuk yang udah kasih review, fav, follow FF maupun Hyomi di chapter 1 sebelumnya, Hyomi berterima kasih banget atas apresiasi kalian. Semoga Hyomi bisa menjadi lebih baik kedepannya^^

Salam hati biru,

bluehyomi


End file.
